memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Drumhead (episode)
Removed Background Notes While rewriting background, I removed the following: * Jean Simmons is an actress with a very long history. One of her most famous appearances is the role of Varinia at the side of Kirk Douglas in Stanley Kubrick´s Spartacus. Is not relevant to the episode herself; that's what her page is for ;-) * Picard's line "The first time any man's freedom is trodden on we're all damaged," sounds a lot like Martin Luther King, Jr.'s Letter From Birmingham Jail, in which King says "Injustice anywhere is a threat to justice everywhere." "Sounds a lot like" isn't sufficient citation. We need some proof it was an intentional reference, not an assertion. There is no reference to such a homage/borrowing in either of the sources I consulted, Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages and Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, which both note the allusions to the McCarthy trials and Salem witch-hunts. But if a citation can be found for the King reference it could be re-added. – Cleanse 07:56, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :Removed the following similarity, as we only note similarities that are shown to be deliberately done. * The method J'Dan used to store his stolen information is very much similar to how Klaang transported Suliban information in the Enterprise pilot episode Broken Bow: J'Dan's syringe transformed information on isolinear chips into inert protein sequences, which he could then inject in himself or anyone else; the technology used on Klaang two hundred years earlier encoded the smuggled information into the DNA of his blood cells.--31dot 19:16, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Similarity to BSG - Litmus I've always felt that this episode bore an astounding similarity to the Battlestar Galactica episode "Litmus" (season 1 episode 6): * An explosion and fear of a traitor prompts an investigation that quickly becomes McCarthy-esque * One of the crew members is persecuted for asserting their right not to incriminate themselves * The trial is finally ended when Commander Adama/Captain Picard give a speech about civil liberties and walk out. The prosecutor attempts to stop them, but they have lost the support of the court. * Both are based on an idea by Ronald D. Moore This probably isn't enough to place the similarities on the main page, but I think it might be appropriate to dig a little deeper. Hopefully someone will see Moore at a convention and have a chance to ask on the record. Or if there is already a statement that I'm missing, someone should point it out to me. Violations of the Prime Directive "Would it surprise you to learn that you have violated the Prime Directive a total of nine times since you took command of the Enterprise? I must say, Captain, it surprised the hell out of me. " - Admiral Satie Can anyone name the nine times in which this happened. The partial list that comes to mind: 1. Justice 2. Home Soil (?) 3. Code of Honor (?) 4. Pen Pals 5. Who Watches The Watchers 6. First Contact Apocrypha *Several novels set after the end of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine establish Simon Tarses as having gone back to Starfleet Academy, becoming a doctor, and serving on Deep Space 9 under Dr. Bashir before moving on to serve as Chief Medical Officer aboard the USS Aventine under Captain Ezri Dax. I almost think that should be removed and confined to the Simon Tarses article. - Mitchz95 01:14, April 25, 2012 (UTC) :I agree. It's a reference to him, not this episode. 31dot 01:24, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Done. - Mitchz95 01:27, April 25, 2012 (UTC)